reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RedDeadKiller99
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the 100% Completion page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Please Stop I notice that you've made unsuccessful attempts to add achievement information to the Zed's Dead, Baby achievement article. Please stop as this is not necessary. When the reader clicks on the links for the unicorn and the chupacabra they will find the achievement banners there. No need to clutter up the 100% list with those. Thanks! - JackFrost23 17:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Removing Talk Page Content RedDeadKiller99, Removing content from your talk page is against the rules. You can find the policy that clearly states you should not delete discussions (unless it is vandalism) here: Project:Don't Delete Discussions. I suggest you read them before you continue editing. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) "Youtu.be" RedDeadKiller99, You recently posted a link on the Undead article. The link contained the term "youtu.be". Please read this, and you'll see why I am concerned. Because of that, I have blocked you for 1 day. You can still edit your talk page, and I expect you to use that privilege in order to explain yourself. Fail that, and the block will be extended. I await your quick reply. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :First Tiger Hobbes, :The link that I have posted on the Undead article is a shorten link from a YouTube video. It was made when I have clicked 'Share' button on the video page and set the time it should start, then I have copied+pasted the shortened link into the article so a reader who click's on it will go straight to the specific time it sais. It is not a virus or threat link because I have no intrest in doing so what so ever. ::Alright, you've been unblocked. However, I trust you read the link I posted and that you understand why I was wary? Because of things like that, it would most likely be best if you refrained from posting shortened links. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC) videos Great job posting those walkthrought videos on these missions. They are quite helpful :) RE: Headshots Blog yea ur just jealous that i have sooo many headshots what DONT you believe SmokeFireBurst 21:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Video Walkthrough Hello, I noticed all of the video walkthroughs you have posted on the mission pages. While these are helpful, and appreciated, it would be better if you placed them at the bottom of the page, below the gallery, rather than at the top. This way, it sticks to the format, and it is easier for users to navigate around the page. Thank you for understanding, Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) GGun GGun hello im contcting you about the messge you left on the ggun blog please send all your questions to Military325 on xbox live thank you :) RDR Clan Leader 05:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC)